Blind Date
by AliceMakesMeLaugh
Summary: This is an alternate to Edward and Bella's meeting.  Alice convinces her new best friend, Bella, to go on a blind date with her brother, Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What if Edward didn't attend Forks High School? What if Alice was the only one of the Cullens who attended and she and Bella were best friends.  
One day, Alice convices Bella to go on a blind date with her brother, Edward and reluctantly, Bella agrees. To keep the story short, I won't go into too much detail since you already know the characters. This is just fluff.**

Bella's POV:

It had been a month since I exiled myself to Forks, Washington. So far, I had made a handful of friends, but one in particular was more enjoyable than the others. Her name is Alice Cullen. My first day at Forks High Shool was slightly stressful, starting a new school and all. When I had walked into the cafeteria that first day, I noticed a petite girl, with ultra pale skin and spiky black hair eating alone. I approached her and asked her if she would mind if I sat with her. This simple request had made the little firecracker come to life. She talked non-stop, but not in the way Jessica Stanley did, another junior here at school. Alice talked a lot, but she also cared about what I had to say too.

Anyway, that was a month ago, and it is now, on a Saturday evening, that Alice is sitting in my room, going through a ton of make-up and accessories she brought over to make me wear. I'm not really into dating, but she convinced me to go on a date with her brother, Edward Cullen, who attended a private college in Port Angeles as a freshman. I had caught a glimpse of him one time, when he came to my house to pick Alice up and I think ever since then, she started plotting this night out.

Edward is gorgeous. He looks like he could be a model, which is why I'm so surprised he would even want to go out with ordinary and common me. The night I had first seen him, two weeks ago, he had come to my front door to see if Alice was ready and he took my breath away. Literally. I was so embarrassed by my visible reaction and I was also intimidated because he looked angry when he saw me. I offered to let him come inside while Alice finished her conversation with my dad, Charlie, but he politely declined, his tone dripping with anger. This is another reason why I'm nervous for tonight. I was under the impression that he disliked me for some reason, but Alice assured me that he doesn't.

"Bella, I really think you should wear the black high heels I brought over for you instead of those flats" Alice told me in her sing-song voice.

"Alice, high heels and me are a bad equation. That would equal a disaster." I replied.

"Well fine, but I insist that you let me finish your make-up and hair!" I didn't know Alice for very long, but I knew enough not to take offense by her insistance. For some reason, she was obsessed with playing "dress up" with me as if I were a Barbie doll. I think it's just because she's already so naturally beautiful and her hair is to short to play around with much. I sat back and let her add the finishing touches. "There, you look perfect!"

The door bell rang at exactly 7:00 PM. I was glad that Charlie was at his friend, Harry Clearwater's house to watch the big game. I wouldn't have to suffer through that embarassment at least. I felt my knees become a little shaky as I decended the stairs and I was probably blushing like mad, but I sucked in one last breath and I opened the door.

-------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV:

"I bet I can beat you at chess three times in a row!" Alice declared.

"Yeah, sure you can. What are the stakes?" I asked. I almost always beat Alice at chess.

"You have to owe me one huge favor." I raised my eyebrows as she said this. She was disguising her real thoughts by reciting the declaration of independence word for word. I knew something was up.

"Like what?"

"Like, you have to do whatever I want for one night, no objections." I thought about this for a moment. It seemed like an odd request, but it is Alice we're talking about here. I thought about it and figured that she cared about me enough to not make me do anything too outlandish.

"Okay, as long as it doesn't involve embarrassment, I'll do it." I agreed, confident that I would win regardless.

"Done!" She exclaimed. "Jasper, Emmett, you're witnesses, okay?"

"Okay," they agreed in unision. We played chess next and to my displeasure, she kept her thoughts well hidden through all four games that we played. She won the first and second, and with anger, I won the third, but she won the last. Alice had beaten me at three games of chess!

"Yes!" She jumped up and down doing a celebration dance.

"So what is it?" I was worried now.

"I would like you to go on a blind date with my friend, Bella" she announced. It wasn't exactly a blind date if you already met the person, but instead of arguing that point, I launched into another.

"Oh no, not Bella" I argued. "Alice, I spent one minute with her and had to go to Alaska for three days. She drives me wild with her scent and what if I hurt her?" I asked angrily.

"Oh Edward, calm down. I've seen the future and everything will be fine." We talked back and forth like this for several minutes, but Jasper and Emmett jumped on her side and in the end, I gave in. It wasn't that I didn't want to take Bella out, it was more like I was scared that I wouldn't be able to control my desire to drink her blood. I had never felt this stongly about another human in my life and truth be told, as much as I didn't want to go out with her, I wanted to just as much. What a dilema.

That was earlier this week, and now, at 7:00 PM on Saturday, I stood on Bella's door step. I gave myself a quick pep talk, reminding myself that I hunted yesterday and this morning and I can overcome this intense desire. Finally, I rang the door bell and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You asked for more, so here it is! I had planned on this being a one-shot, so I don't know if this will develop was well as you want it to.  
I hope I don't let you down...**

Bella's POV

I opened the door and saw a modern day Adonis standing on my door step. He held out a single star gazer lily with a thin white ribbon wrapped around the long stem and said in his soft, velvet voice "Hello, Bella."

"H - hi, Edward" I eventually stammered out. I could feel my face blush crimson and I hope he didn't notice.

"You look nice," he commented. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let me just get Alice" I turned to see she was already bouncing down the stairs.

"I'm here!" she exclaimed. She paused, gave me one last look over and smiled, obviously pleased with her work. She brushed past us calling back "Have a good time!" and she was gone.

Edward stepped aside to let me out of the house and I turned to lock just the door knob. I was too nervous to speak, so in awkward silence, he led me to the passenger side of his silver Volvo, holding the door for me while I got in, then closed it gently behind me. He slid in behind the wheel in a flash, and backed out of the driveway.

"I hope you like Japanese cuisine" he mentioned, but it didn't sound like he was giving me a choice. I have only had it one other time, and I think I like it, but I don't even care. I may be too nervous to eat.

"Sure," I said aloud now. "That sounds great." I noticed he was leaning as far away from me as the car would allow. He had a look of frustration on his angelic face and I felt so odd. He couldn't be mad at me, could he? Was this all some sort of joke set up by Alice or something? No, she wouldn't do that to me. Why would he agree to go out with me if he didn't like me? Do I smell bad or something? No, I just had a shower and I'm sure Alice would've mentioned it to me if something was wrong during all of her preperations.

I wonder if I should try to make small talk. The ride to Port Angeles was probably an hour and the tension is thick. I looked out the window and noticed the shadows of the trees were passing rather quickly. I glaced over at the speedometer and saw he was doing 85 miles per hour. Is he a maniac? Should I speak up?

"Edward," I hesitated and he looked over at me with his liquid topaz eyes.

"Yes, Bella?" When he spoke my name, I felt the anxiety over his driving speed start to disipate.

"I just noticed you're driving so quickly." I didn't want to nag him, but I am a little scared.

"Oh, I'm actually driving slower than usual." He smiled crookedly, his mouth upturned on one side. "I drive this road every day going back and forth to school, so I'm used to it." As if that made me feel any better. I didn't press the issue, I just tried to calm myself down. Much sooner than I should have, I noticed the lights of Port Angeles approaching. He smoothly guided his Volvo to a parking place across the street from the Japanese restaurant. He opened the door for me, and held out his hand. I took it and could feel my pulse increase exponentially. As soon as I was on my feet,  
he let my hand drop and again, I noticed the obvious distance.

We crossed the street and he stopped me saying, "Bella, wait here for a second. I left something in the car." He walked back over and just then, I saw a red Toyota Camry turn the corner at warp speed, heading in my direction. Everything happened in slow motion from here. The car swerved over the line and back, the driver obviously inebriated. I knew it was coming right toward the spot where I was standing, but my legs couldn't move.

I saw Edward standing at his car, watching with a look of horror on his face. When the car was just inches from pounding me into the pavement, I felt a cold breeze and something as solid as a rock scooped me out of harm's way.

------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV

Bella opened the door and took my breath away. She was wearing a dark blue dress that Alice must have picked out for her. The many times I had read Alice's mind after she hung out with Bella, I never once saw that she wore a dress. She's usually a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl. "Hello, Bella."

"H - hi Edward" Bella stammered. I saw the sweetest crimson blush invade her cheeks and her heart beat accelerated. Was this in response to me?  
She was going to make this harder on me than I had hoped.

"You look nice" I commented. But nice, did not describe how this timid human looked to me. I wanted to ravish her right then and there. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let me just get Alice" Bella replied. Alice came down the stairs and her thoughts were saying to me _Hi Edward, I knew you would love the dress I picked out for Bella. Don't worry, you'll be fine!_

Aloud, Alice said "Have a good time!" and ran to the Mercedes she had parked on the street.

I held out the passenger side door of my Volvo for Bella and let her climb in. I walked to my side, trying to control my movements so that they weren't too fast. "I hope you like Japanese cuisine" I said as I backed out of the Swan's driveway.

"Sure, that sounds great." Bella answered, running her left hand through her hair. I moved away from her, as far as I could possibly go and I held my breath. This girl is driving me insane. She smells so appetizing, like no one I had ever encountered. After many minutes of silence, she spoke.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?" I looked at her then and I began to calm down. I can't possibly hurt this adorable creature. She may drive me mad, but I will not harm her.

"I just noticed you're driving so quickly."

I smiled. "Oh, I'm actually driving slower than usual. I drive the road every day going back and forth to school, so I'm used to it." I hoped that would be explanation enough. She didn't press the issue and we arrived in Port Angeles shortly thereafter. I walked over to Bella's door and opened it, holding out my hand to her. She took it and it was like an electric shock as our hands met. As soon as she was stable, I dropped her hand and walked across the street with her, maintaining a slight distance.

Oh great, I left my cell phone in the car. I need it in case Alice see's something dangerous in Bella's future. Like, for example, me, killing her. Alice will call to ask me to stop whatever it is I was going do. I paced back across the street and heard the loud squeal of tires from a Camry. I turned and saw the car heading directly for Bella. We made eye contact and I knew that I were to save her, she would know something was "special" about me. I hesitated for a tenth of a second, and realized that I couldn't lose her. I have to save Bella.

I ran across the street and pushed Bella out of the car's path, and we landed on the pavement a few feet away. The Camry made a horrible crashing noise as it plowed into the side of the restaurant we were about enter. My body tried to brace the fall for Bella as much as possible.

"Bella," I saw her eyes staring at me and I knew she had seen that I was no where near her before I saved her. "Are you okay?"

**Should I continue? I had not planned on writing much more for this since eventually, it will intersect with Stephenie's version of Twilight.**

**And just for the record, I like her version better! Please R+R, thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm so glad you enjoy my stories! Your reviews have encouraged me to keep going :)**

Bella's POV

As my body landed, I felt that the brunt of my fall was braced by a pair of cold arms. I stared at the man who had just rescued me from certain death and couldn't believe this is really happening. Am I dead or dreaming? Did Edward Cullen really just do the impossible? He spoke then, with his soothing voice, "Bella," a slight pause, then "are you okay?"

"Perfect." My words were referencing Edward's face. I could look at his face for all of eternity and never get bored. I guess "perfect" could also describe how I am feeling. I felt a slight pain in my left arm, but nothing bad at all.

"Are you sure?" He looked at me with concerened eyes and I was paralyzed, unable to move. I didn't want him to get up, I wanted to lay there with him forever.

"Positive," I breathed.

"Oh, Bella, thank God you're alright." I could hear the relief in his voice and this surprised me. He stood up then and pulled me up with him. His cell phone rang and I heard him answer with "Hello?"

I looked around at the mess of broken glass and saw the driver of the Camry get out and stumble around, unaware that he almost killed me. Stupid, drunk driver. I heard a siren in the distance and knew it was approaching the scene. My attention was brought back to Edward when I heard him hiss into his phone "Are you sure that's a good idea?" He was trying to whisper, but I could hear him since he was standing right next to me, holding me steady with a strong arm. "Okay, alright. We'll be there soon."

Edward turned and looked at me now. "Are you sure you're okay? I'm sure Alice mentioned to you that our father, Carlisle Cullen, is a doctor. Alice called and told me I should bring you there and Carlisle can make sure you're okay."

"Alice? How did she know...?" I had not heard him explain anything during the short phone conversation.

"I can explain that later," he said and looked away. I noticed no one was looking at the two of us, unaware that we were involved in any way. The crowd was only concerened with the damage to the restaurant and, I assume, with anyone who is injured. We can easily leave and it wouldn't matter.

"Let's go to see Carlisle," I said. I don't care how this magical being saved me or how Alice knew everything that had transpired. All I care about is being with him. I feel safe and I'm sure if he wanted to hurt me, he would have by now. Were comic book super heros really real?

Edward grabbed my hand and led me to his car, again, opening the door for me like a true gentleman. The touch of his cold hand was still evident even after he let go. He climbed in his side and we were on the road back to Forks instantaneously. "So, what are you?" I couldn't wait any longer.

"What do you think I am?" he asked, raising his eyebrows inquisitively.

"You're a super hero of some kind, but you're still wearing your secret life costume instead of your hero costume." I knew what I was saying is silly, but how else could I explain what just happened?

"Not exactly," he said with finality. I let it go then and figured he would have to tell me when we got to his house. I took the short drive home to ponder over what had just happened. The trees flew by, faster than before. The speedometer read 115 miles per hour. I wanted to be sick, but I controlled myself thinking that if it weren't for Edward, I would be dead right now.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV

"Bella," I saw her eyes staring at me and I knew she had seen that I was no where near her before I saved her. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect," was all she said. I looked her over as she continued to stare at me and I saw that there was no sign of injury and I feel confident that I braced her fall very well.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I stood up, taking Bella with me and steadied her so she wouldn't fall over.

"Oh, Bella, thank God you're alright." I knew now more than ever that I wouldn't harm Bella Swan. I may desire to drink her sweet smelling blood,  
but I know now that her being alive is the most important thing to me. My phone rang and I knew without looking at caller ID that it would be Alice. "Hello?"

"Edward! I just saw what happened! I am ninety nine percent sure Bella's fine, but Carlisle wants you to bring her here just to be safe."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I whisper hissed. Is Alice crazy?

"Edward, what choice do you have?" Alice ranted. "No one here will hurt her and we need to make sure she's okay and that she won't tell anyone what happened."

"Okay, alright. We'll be there soon." I flipped the phone shut and turned to look at Bella again. "Are you sure you're okay? I'm sure Alice mentioned to you that our father, Carlisle Cullen, is a doctor. Alice called and told me I should bring you there and Carlisle can make sure you're okay."

"Alice? How did she know...?" Bella looked at me, confused. Oh great, she's more observant than I am giving her credit for. Now I really don't want to bring her home to a house full of six vampires.

"I can explain that later." I hope she doesn't push for more anwers right this second.

"Let's go to see Carlisle," Bella said unwaiveringly. I took the brave soul's hand and felt that same electric shock I had felt before. I didn't let go this time, and I led her to the car and put her in. Quickly, we were back on the road to Forks. The city lights disappeared in the rear view mirror and Bella spoke again. "So, what are you?"

"What do you think I am?"

"You're a super hero of some kind, but you're still wearing your secret life costume instead of your hero costume." Silly, Bella. She made me smile.

"Not exactly." I didn't want to talk about this here. I wanted to know what my other family members thought before I told her the truth, but I do owe her an explanation, so I better drive fast. I pushed the speedometer to 115 and was happy she didn't complain this time. She did clutch at her stomach and I knew she was frightened. I could hear her heart accelerate.

I reached the hidden driveway to my home quickly and turned my Volvo down the windy lane. "We're here," I announced and looked at Bella again. She looked at the large white house where my family lives and I could tell she was surprised at how big it is. I got out and opened her door for her and led her to the porch. I wrapped my arm around her waist as I felt her falter slightly in her step and I hoped I wasn't being to presumtuous, thinking that she wouldn't mind. We approached the door and it opened for us before I could reach the knob.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV: 

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, opening the front door and welcoming me into her home. She threw her stong arms around me and embraced me, "I'm so glad you're alright!" She held me out at arms length and looked me up and down. I looked around the vast room with an open lay out. I saw on the far end of the room the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was tall, with long blonde hair and her features are uncomparable to anyone I've ever seen. I immediately felt unworthy to be in the same room with her.

Alice took me by the hand and led me over to the indimating goddess. "Rosalie, meet my friend, Bella. Bella, this is my brother Emmett's fiance I told you about." Rosalie stared down at me and smirked, not welcoming me at all.

"Hi, Rosalie," I somehow managed to say aloud.

"Hmmph," she relied, turning and walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Bella, that was very rude of Rosalie." Edward said. "Come here and meet my father." I turned my attention back to where Edward was standing and saw yet another unfathomably gorgeous model. Father? Impossible! He can't be older than 30, and even that's a stretch. "This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle said, reaching his hand out in a friendly gesture. "I'm so pleased to meet you and I've heard so much about you."

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. It's nice to meet you too." I'm happy this reception is much warmer than the previous one. To his right is a very pretty brunette who also looked warm and welcoming.

"And this is my mother, Esme Cullen," Edward introduced the brunette.

"Hello, Bella," she smiled. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Hello," I returned her smile. "Forgive me if I'm the one who's being rude now, but you don't look like you are anyone's parents. You look like you should be a runway somewhere." I heard a light chorus of laughter.

"Thank you," was all Esme said.

"Bella, if it's okay, I would like to check you out to see if you've sustained any injuries during the... accident." Carlisle said, gesturing toward a long hallway, next to the stairs.

"Sure," I said looking up at Edward, then to Alice. I didn't want to leave Edward, but I wasn't sure how to express this out loud.

"I'll come along too," Alice said, grabbing my hand and gliding next to me down the hall.

After several minutes, Dr. Cullen announced "Everything appears to be perfect." He gave me a compassionate, reassuring smile.

"Thanks," I replied, unsure of what to do next. I just want to get back to Edward, but I refused to say this aloud since I wasn't sure why I was having such a dangerous thought. It's not that I think Edward, my personal super hero, is dangerous, but rather the thoughts I'm having about him are. I shouldn't be thinking about wanting to be with him. It could only end up in heart break, since I can't imagine why anyone so alarmingly gorgeous would want to be with me.

"Come on, Bella," Alice said, leading me back down the hall. "I want you to meet my boyfriend, Jasper and my brother, Emmett." Alice introduced the other two to me. Emmett was nice enough, giving me a goofy smile which helped me to feel more comfortable and Jasper was a little standoffish, which was interesting since Alice is the opposite with me. We exchanged polite conversation for a few minutes.

Then, blushing and slightly embarrassed, I said "Alice, may I see you outside for a moment?"

"Sure, Bella." We walked out to the front porch.

"I can't wait any longer, what is going on here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She inquired with an innocent, wide eyed expression.

"Alice, don't play dumb with me! How did you know about what happened and more importantly, what is Edward?"

"Well, I didn't tell you this before, because I don't usually get a nice reaction, but I have visions. I can see the future, sometimes, the future is only a minute away and other times, I can see farther ahead. I had a flash that you would be involved in an accident, but I knew you would be okay." She smiled, and didn't go on.

"And Edward is...?" I probed.

"He's my brother." That's all she can say? I was getting mad now.

"Alice, don't be coy with me, I'm not stupid. He moves at the speed of light and he's stronger than anyone I've ever seen." I stood there, arms crossed, tapping my foot, waiting.

"Well, he works out a lot..." Alice tried to play it off.

"I see what you're trying to do and I'm not going to brush this off. I deserve to know!" I whisper yelled this, not wanting anyone to hear me.

"Bella, can't we leave it at that?" Alice said, slightly wounded from my temper tantrum.

"I don't think I can." I answered in a calmer tone. Just then, the front door opened and Edward stepped out onto the porch.

"It's okay Alice, you tried." He said smoothly. He stood next to Alice, across from me and continued "Bella, it would be better for you to leave now. I can take you home if you'd like."

Of course I want him to take me home, but I can't leave without an explanation.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what the heck is going on," I was being stubborn, but I knew if I gave it and left, I might never know the truth.

Edward sighed and with an edge to his tone, said "What's going on here is I saved your life."

"Yeah, how?"

"I pushed you out of the way of a moving vehicle," his non-chalance mixed with anger was iritating. I could hear a low snarl building form within his chest and I decided to take a different approach.

"It's not that simple, Edward, please. You can trust me." I was almost whispering, afraid that if I spoke too loudly, he wouldn't believe my words.

"Edward," Alice said. She looked up at him and without saying a word, and finally, he said "Alright, fine." Alice smiled and she came over to stand next to me,  
placing a tiny hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, we're..." she hesitated for a moment. "We're vampires."


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV: 

"Vampires?" My voice rose angrily. "Take me home!" Alice was obviously making fun of me. I decided that I was going to give myself some time to cool down, then tomorrow I would ask Alice again what Edward is and hopefully, she'll be serious next time. Alice's face fell and she looked genuinely upset.

"Okay," Alice said. "Edward, will you please drive?"

"If it's okay with Bella..." Edward said slowly, cautiously.

"Yes, just take me home!" I wanted to calm down, but I was so frustrated with these two lying to me. Why couldn't they just tell me the truth?

Edward walked over to the Volvo and got into the drivers side, not offering to hold open my door as he had previously. I walked to the back of the car not wanting to be rejected if I tried the passenger side, next to Edward. Alice took the front seat and we drove quickly to Charlie's house. The car was totally silent and I wasn't sure why these two weren't trying to convince me more of their stupid joke.

When we pulled up to the house, I opened my door, and before closing it, I leaned in the car and said "Call me tomorrow when you're ready to tell me the truth!" I slammed the door and walked into the house, struggling not to glance behind me and somehow, I was strong enough not to. I opened the door and heard Charlie call from his perch on the sofa "Bella? Is that you?"

----------------------------------------

Edward's POV:

"Vampires?" Bella's face flushed crimson. Oh how I love it when she does that. It's driving me insane, but in a good way. Then, angrily she said "Take me home!"

I tapped into Alice's thoughts. _Edward, she's scared of us, I knew it. I just lost my only friend at school._ I saw her face fall and her shoulders dropped a little bit. "Okay." She said aloud now. "Edward, will you please drive?"

"If it's okay with Bella..." I started to ask, unsure if she would want to ride in a car with two vampires.

"Yes, just take me home!" Wow, she must really detest us. Poor Alice. I know how much she enjoys Bella's company. Poor me. Well, I guess it's a good thing that the choice isn't mine. For Bella's sake, she shouldn't hang out with someone like me anyway. Walking toward the car, I reflexively wanted to open Bella's door for her, but I didn't, afraid I would scare her more. Alice took the seat next to me after Bella climbed into the back.

I tapped back into Alice's thoughts. _Oh, Edward, this is horrible. I thought everything would work out fine, but I guess my vision is getting cloudy or something._ I patted the back of Alice's hand to let her know that it's alright. _I hope we don't have to move now. You don't think she'll tell anyone, do you?_ I shook my head no. I can't read Bella's thoughts, but somehow I knew she wouldn't repeat this to anyone.

When we arrived at Bella's house, she jumped out of the car quickly, but before slamming the door shut, she scoweled and said "Call me tomorrow when you're ready to tell me the truth!" She abruptly walked into the house without looking back. Alice and I sat there, motionless for several long seconds.

"Did she just say that when I'm ready to tell her the truth, I should call her?" Alice asked, alarmed.

"She did," I smiled inwardly to myself. "She's only mad because she think's we're lying to her, or making fun of her." I felt a small glimmer of hope that everything might end up okay after all.

"Great! I will call her tomorrow, after she cools down!" Alice was jubilent and I was happy for both of us. The thought of not seeing Bella Swan again hurt me more than I would care to admit to anyone.

----------------------------------------------

Bella's POV:

I looked at the clock and noted it's 2:30 in the morning. I had just spent the last 4 hours researching vampires on my super sluggish computer. At about 1:30 am, realization dawned on me that Alice had been telling me the truth. The Cullens are vampires. I continued to research all of the legends and myths,vcomparing them to what I know of the Cullens. Not everything was a perfect match, but it somehow made sense. The super human strength, the fact that Alice was never in school on the rare sunny days we had here in Forks, the icy cold skin, the fact that Alice barely eats her lunch, but more plays with it.

I replayed the last few minutes I had spent with Alice and Edward and felt ashamed at my reaction. They must think I hate them for what they are, but I don't. I love Alice, like she's the sister I never had. And Edward, well, he's amazing. If I never see either of them again, I will feel horrible. I debated sneaking out, but knew that the sound of my truck would wake Charlie up. I will have to be patient and wait for the morning.

I turned off the computer and climbed in bed, imaging how my first "blind" date with Edward would've gone if the accident never happened. I imagined us sitting in the Japanese restaurant, me ordering some hibatchi prepared cuisine and Edward not eating. I fell asleep dreaming of this, sad that I didn't get to experience this and knowing that I probably never would. Edward Cullen doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about him, I'm sure of it. Especially after my tantrum last night. I'll be lucky if he ever talks to me again.

---------------------------------------------

Edward's POV:

"Edward, I'm not sure why yet, but I can see Bella coming here in the morning, around 8 AM." Alice told me, entering my room. I glanced at the clock on my surround sound stereo, it's 2:30 am right now. "I think everything will be okay, because my old visions came back to me again, the ones with you and Bella in that meadow of yours."

"Really?" I was thoughful for a few moments. "I wonder what changed her mind."

"I guess we'll see!" Alice turned and skipped out of the room, obviously happy that Bella will be coming. I on the other hand had mixed feelings. For Bella's sake, I wanted her to stay far away from me and my family. But for selfish reasons, I was happy that she'll be coming here again. I ran downstairs, outside, through the trees and in barely any time at all, I was back at Bella's house. I peaked in her window and saw her sleeping. She had a smile on her angelic face and I felt better. I turned to go home when I heard her say "Yes, I'll have the hibatchi shrimp with rice." She was ordering Japanese food in her sleep. I chuckled a little, then continued to listen, though I knew it was wrong.

"Edward, why aren't you eating your Sushi?" This girl is good. How did she know I wouldn't have eaten my meal? She observes Alice at lunch everyday, so that must be it. "I had a great time tonight." I listened to her talk like this for the next several minutes, then when all was quiet, I returned home and waited for her to appear on my doorstep. I can't wait to see what changed her mind.

-


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV: 

I sat up in bed, yawned and stretched. My alarm clock read 7:00 AM. I heard Charlie's police cruiser back out of the driveway, heading out to go fishing again. I could've easily slept for another 4 hours, but I was anxious to get over to the Cullen's house. I got a shower, brushed my teeth, dried my hair, then, dressed in my usual jeans and long sleeved t-shirt. Alice would roll her eyes at this outfit, but this is who I am, so I will wear it.

I grabbed an apple, then ran out to my truck. It started loudly, and I slowly headed in the direction of the Cullen's. When I approached the area where I thought their driveway was, I slowed down even more, unsure of where it was. After driving a half mile at 20 miles per hour, I saw a small opening in the trees, and turned onto the narrow path. As I approached, I saw the big white house was even more glorius in the daylight. Feeling intimidated, but determined, I climbed out of my truck and approached the door. I reached out for the doorbell, but was stopped when the door opened in front of me. What is it with this place and the doors opening before you can ring the bell?

"Bella!" Alice pounced on me, enveloping me in a hug. "You believe me now, don't you?"

"Yes, Alice," I chuckled at her elation. "I think we had a misunderstanding last night."

"Yes, we sure did. I thought you hated me because I'm a vampire." Alice remarked.

"No, I just thought you were lying to me. I'm sorry for the fit I threw."

"Bella, it's okay! I'm just glad you're not scared of me." We talked for several minutes like that out on the porch before Alice said, "Oh, where are my manners, please come in." I was disappointed to see the living room was empty. I had been hoping Edward would be there waiting for me with a reception similar to Alice's.

"Alice, is Edward awake?" I asked timidly, afraid she might tell me he wouldn't want to see me.

"Yes, he's upstairs in his room. He's not sure if you would like to see him." She replied.

"Yes, I would. Will you please get him?" Before Alice could even respond, Edward appeared and gracefully decended the stairs.

"I'll give you two some time alone," Alice smiled and I began to blush.

"Oh, that's okay, Alice, you don't have to go." I was so embarrassed.

"Yes, I do, Bella! I can see the future, remember?" She hugged me one last time, then bounded up the stairs. I wonder what her seeing the future had to do with leaving me alone with her god of a brother.

"Hello, Bella," his velvet voice, as smooth as ever, greeted me.

"H- hi, Edward," I stammered again. I can't seem to speak when he's near me. "I'm so s-sorry for my behaviour last night. I don't want you to think I am ungrateful for the fact that you saved me." My voice cracked nervously.

"Bella," he walked closer to me, and stopped when he was only a foot away. "You're going to have to relax and stop stammering if we're going to be spending a lot of time together."

"A lot of t-time?" Damn stammering idiot.

"Yes, Bella. That is, if you want to." He smiled crookedly at me and I could feel my heart accelerate.

"I think I do." I somehow managed to say this, though I wasn't entirely sure why he was being so nice to me and acting as if he wanted to be with me as much as I want to be with him.

"Have you eaten yet today? We never got to finish our first date." Edward asked.

"I had an apple on my way here," I said. I wanted to suggest something else, but I was too nervous.

"How about we go for a drive?" He suggested.

"Um, how fast of a drive?" I was blushing again.

"I'll go the speed limit, I promise," he reached out his hand to me and I took it, so happy, but scared this is all a dream.

**A/N: Okay everyone, this is where my story would completely intersect with the original Twilight. Bella and Edward will ask each other a bazillion questions, getting to know each other better, then the next weekend they would go to their meadow for the first time and the chapter "Confessions" will begin. Sorry if you're disappointed, but you can always try to read my other stories if you'd like to! I know I would like it if you did.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it so much!**

**_Katie a.k.a. AliceMakesMeLaugh_**


End file.
